


The third year and the first year

by escailyy



Series: Malfoygrass Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escailyy/pseuds/escailyy
Summary: Just a silly moment between a grumpy Draco and the little girl who will one day become his wife.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Series: Malfoygrass Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046875
Kudos: 8





	The third year and the first year

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decied to begin posting all my Drastoria drabbles from tumblr...Stay tuned its going to be a long ride.

****

**Draco do you what I said remember when the hippogriff attacked you?.  
**

“HEY!” He snarled at the little girl who was laughing behind Daphne’s school robe “What are you looking at, first year?”

"Oh nothing" She replied earnestly still wearing that stupid childish smile “I wanted to see for myself who was that Third-year stupid enough to get attacked by a Hypogriff” she mocked all too easily as though talking to a retard “Cunning doesn’t run very deeply in your family does it?" 

"Astoria!” Daphne scolded taking her little sister by the hand “Apologize to Draco now!! Can’t you see he’s a Malfoy" 

"Listen to your sister little girl, I don’t care if you are a Greengrass or not” Draco fumed angrily “nobody gets to call me stupid without regretting it later" 

"That’s what the Hypogriff said” Astoria mumbled under her breath making a couple of first years Slytherins around them snicker, then spotting a friend nearby she saw her exit and dashed away without apologizing “I need to go, bye” she chirped rudely before losing herself in an upcoming crowd of students 

It was no wonder that he hadn’t met the sly little girl before, he could already see why Daphne had taken pains to avoid introducing them to her younger sister. She thought highly of herself that Astoria girl, too highly for a first-year, she needed to be brought down a peg for insulting him

**Yes Astoria, it’s always been a particularly good memory of mine**


End file.
